The Layton Mobile
by Tie-grr
Summary: Luke goes hunting for the Professor and Emmy. He certainly wasn't expecting what he found. A little piece of fluff that came off the top of my head and turned into this piece, originally as a competition piece. T for safety, just 'cause.


_And now for the second part of my entry. I decided to do a second one, a shorter entry with a much smaller idea but I couldn't help myself ;) Funny that it will be the first of the two to go up but what can I say?_

_I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it, all written in one sitting for you guys, tonight. Th-that's all folks!_

* * *

Where had those two gotten to? He had only left them to go to the loo and now he couldn't find them anywhere. Honestly, who needed grown-ups. They were annoying, they never shut up, continuously said no and had now gotten lost. You couldn't bring them anywhere. Perhaps he could keep them on leads. But he doubted either of them would actually enjoy such a thing.

They had been working on a case in some small town in the middle of nowhere, as was their usual way, and Luke had not been able to hold it any longer. He had needed to go not long after they had left London, at one point it had been so bad that he couldn't keep still. After talking to the person who had asked for their help he had rushed off to the bathroom. When he had come back out the Professor and Emmy were nowhere to be seen.

He didn't really know his way around the town and didn't particularly fancy getting lost in this new place. So, figuring it the safe option, he started to retrace his steps. Before long he would end up at the Layton mobile anyway so if they came in search of him hopefully they would find him there.

"You lost, boy?" An old man called from a bench in front of an old run down shop.

"Yes. Have you seen the two people I came here with? A gentleman in a top hat and a woman in a yellow coat? She had a camera with her.."

The old man rubbed his chin and looked up at the sky as if he was considering what he had been told. "Man in a top 'at.. Don't see many of 'em round 'ere. Too fancy fer us."

Luke sighed softly, not quite sure he was going to get any answers out of the man. So, instead of hanging around for a bunch of old nonsense he turned from him. "It doesn't matter, thank you!"

"Wait kiddo. Man with a top 'at, sure, I remember 'im. With that young lady you mentioned. They were 'eading that way." He pointed in the general direction in which Luke had already been heading. "Hand in 'and they were, looking right 'appy with 'emselves."

Hand in hand? He couldn't be speaking about the Professor and Emmy. Could he? What reason would they have for being hand in hand? The boy was thoroughly confused by this information. But he thanked the man and continued on down the cobble road. There were a couple of people milling around but none of them were Emmy of the Professor. Where could they have possibly gone?

They had never been to this town before, as far as he was aware, and nothing probative had come from their conversation with the town mayor. Unless the Professor had come up with something but if that had been the case they would have waited for Luke to join them before heading out after a lead. And if they had left without him.. Well, the thought was very upsetting.

He made it to the town's gate, well, more of half a pillar and a small hut where the town's only guard took naps throughout the day. No sign of either of his companions. He lightly knocked on the open door of the hut. The snores from inside were pretty darn loud but the small noise seemed to have woken the man with quite a start.

"Ugh, what?!" He exclaimed, his chair which had been leaning precariously on two legs now back on all four with a sudden thud. "What is it?! I wasn't sleeping! No, no! Thomas Myles never sleeps on the job!"

Luke took a hasty step back as the man leapt up from his chair and saluted. The boy wasn't sure what to say so he waited a few moments in silence. Thomas blinked a few times having expected a response. When he didn't receive one he dropped his arm and regarded Luke curiously. "Whaddya want, shrimp?"

"Excuse me?!" The boy was taken aback by the man's rudeness. "I thought you were supposed to be the town guard? The man who helps everybody? This is just appalling. Just wait until the Mayor hears about this."

Luke turned on his heel, ready to storm back up to the town hall when the guard caught him by his shoulder. He wheeled him around to face him again then dropped in his chair.

"Sorry, kid. How can I help you?"

"Well, to be brutally honest I am not sure that you can. I'd say you probably slept through it." The guard raised an eyebrow at the comment but made no attempt to respond. "I am looking for a gentleman in a top hat and a woman in a yellow coat. An old man said they headed this general direction but.."

"I saw them."

"You did?" Maybe he would finally get somewhere.

"Yeah, I did. They woke me up. That woman was giggling.. Something that bloke said was making her laugh. They were holding hands and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. They headed out that way.." He pointed out just beyond the Layton mobile. "Hope you find 'em, kid."

Luke left the guard to go back to his nap, thoroughly confused. Either everybody in this town was barking mad or there was a pair who looked _exactly _like the Professor and Emmy and were running off somewhere as a lovey dovey couple. Both options were worrying to say the least.

The boy sighed and dropped down against the wheel of the Layton mobile. The rubbed was rough against his back but he didn't care, his mind was racing with too much information that he could barely think straight. Where on earth could they be? Several minutes of deliberating got Luke no closer to the answer. Until suddenly the weight of the car shifted and Luke was nearly knocked over sideways.

"What on earth-"

The whole car shifted again and this time it was followed by several other jerky movements. Then noises started to come from the car. He scrambled to his feet and started in shock as the machine moved, seemingly of its own accord. Something very strange was going on here. He could see movement in the window and recognised a certain top hat flying from the back seat into the front. A flash of bare flesh was visible shortly after and it all dawned on the poor boy.

He knew what sex was, his parents had obviously indulged in it to have him. But he was far too young to find any interest in it, or wish to see it. Especially between his closest companions. In a flash he had turned on his heel and was running away from the Layton mobile as fast as his little legs would carry him.

XXX

"Hershel, Hershel, stop. Did you hear something outside?"

"Mmf.."

"Hershel, I am serious." She gently pushed on his chest to get him to lift his head from her neck. The man grudgingly lifted his head and looked down at the woman below him.

"What? I didn't hear anything."

"I thought I heard Luke.."

This caused Hershel to worry and he quickly peered out of the window. Without his top hat on he was able to discreetly look out far more easily.

"I don't see anything. Best not to worry."

"Hershel, I am not sure. I could have sworn-" She was cut off by a kiss. Helpless to deny him she wound her arms around his neck and enjoyed their little private moment in the Layton mobile.


End file.
